Summer Rain
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Song-fic. Peter has to say goodbye to his girlfriend as they wait for the train that will take him to the Base where he'll get his marching orders. She has no name so feel free to put yourself in there!


**Title:** Summer Rain Goodbyes

**Summary:** Peter is getting ready to go to the Army base where he'll get his orders and possibly leave England behind for Germany. There is one person he doesn't want to leave, but he has an idea of how to give her a good memory in case he doesn't return.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Peter or the lyrics. Peter is a creation of Clive Staples Lewis (or Jack as he's known to his friends), the lyrics are _Summer Rain_ by Slinkee Minx.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** I had written a fic like this before – but not for this fandom. Please review.

* * *

_Whispering our goodbyes_

_Waiting for a train_

_I was dancing with my baby_

_In the summer rain_

Peter sat tapping his fingers on his knee. Beside him sat his girlfriend. She had long flowing hair and bright eyes. She sat with her hand on is knee as they waited for his train to come in. It was summer in London and, as it does, it was raining. Peter didn't want to leave her behind but he had to. He was going to the base to get his orders.

"I don't want you to go either, Peter." She whispered, "But I know you have to." He turned his head to look at her, tears had gathered in her eyes but she still smiled at him softly.

"I love you so much." He whispered; she smiled a little wider.

"I love you too Pete." She nodded; Peter stood suddenly and held out his hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"But Peter! We'll get wet!" She protested but took his hand anyway allowing him to pull her into a waltz hold. She laughed as he spun her around and drew her back to him.

_I can hear him saying_

_Nothing will change_

_Come dance with me baby_

_In the summer rain_

Peter danced them around the platform, people started to look, other young soldiers watching on. Their mothers or little brothers watching as well. Peter knew what Edmund would have done. He would have sulked on the bench. Peter held her in so close, chest-to-chest. He leant forward pressing a kiss to her mouth before whispering in her ear.

"Nothing is ever going to change. Never." He promised kissing her once more and dancing her around on the platform. She laughed again has spun her around a few times before dipping her back.

_I remember the rain on our skin_

_And his kisses hotter than the Santa Ana winds_

_Whispering our goodbyes_

_Waiting for a train_

_I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain_

He kissed her long and hard. Their arms holding the other tightly, nothing else existed but the two of them. When they'd pull back for air Peter would spin her around then kiss her when he brought her back in to him. Peter kisses got more passionate and almost like he wanted her to remember him kissing her. Nothing else but that.

_I remember laughing til we almost cried_

_There at the station that night_

_I remember looking in his eyes_

He made her laugh over and over as he spun her around but he too was laughing. They were happy dancing like they were. With people watching them, Peter's suitcase sitting by the bench as they danced in the rain. Peter spinning her round and round and laughing like they were just like any other pair of young lovers. Not like one of them was going away to war.

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of_

_Oh my love, since that day_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_

_Dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Doesn't matter what I do now_

_Doesn't matter what I say_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_

_Dancing with you in the summer rain_

Peter knew he would have to say goodbye soon and he may never see her again, but he knew that right now in this moment nothing was ever going to change how he felt about her. He loved her and this was their moment together, one of the last times. There was every chance he wouldn't come home, or come home scarred. He watched her as she laughed. She was beautiful. She was too good for him. He knew that.

_I can hear the whistle_

_Military train_

_I was dancing with my baby in the summer rain_

_I can hear him saying_

_Oh love is strange_

_Come dance with me baby_

_In the summer rain_

A whistle sounded in the distance and she stopped dancing. Peter pulled her close to his chest and kissed her long and hard once more. He knew this was it. Their last goodbye. The train pulled into the station and Peter spun her around one more time. He moved to pick up his suitcase and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be right here when you come back. And remember you'll always be my hero, even if you're not theirs." She whispered kissing him one more time.

_I remember the rain poured down_

_And we poured our hearts out as the train pulled out_

_I can see my baby waving from the train_

_It was the last time that I saw him_

_In the summer rain_

Peter looked out at her through the window and waved goodbye as the train began to pull out of the station, she followed it until she reached the end of the platform. She stood there waving and he smiled waving back. Neither knowing if they'd see each other again.

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of_

_Oh my love, since that day_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_

_Dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Doesn't matter what I do now_

_Doesn't matter what I say_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_

_Dancing with you in the summer rain_

Peter sat back in his seat, he sighed. He didn't want to leave her, he had never wanted to leave. He watched the London landscape disappear as they travelled towards the Barracks.

"That's was your girlfriend? The one you were dancing with?" Another Soldier asked, Peter nodded, "She was quite a looker. You lucky bugger."

"Thanks, I think." Peter said. The soldier laughed.

"You'll see her again you know? Whether in this life or the next." He said before moving on to another seat. Peter thought this over, he supposed he'd see her in Aslan's Country if he didn't survive the war. He blinked back tears – he really didn't want to think like that. He just wanted her to be safe.

_Every time I see the lighting_

_Every time I hear the thunder_

_Every time I close the window_

_When this happens in sorrow_

_Oh the night is so inviting_

_I could feel that you were so close_

_I can feel you when the wind blows _

Edmund was no help to her. He kept saying that she'd see Peter again either in this life or the next. But he was no help. He refused to do anything that would remind her of Peter. She tried to drag him outside into the rain of Summer (did it ever not rain in London?) and dance with her. He flat out refused.

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of_

_Oh my love, since that day_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_

_Dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Every night an everyday now_

_Though I've know gone anyway_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_

_Dancing with you in the summer rain_

They waited for days before news came from the war. Two letters one addressed to Mrs Helen Pevensie the other addressed to her.

**Dear Ma'am,** it read, **we regret to inform you that Corporal Peter William Pevensie went missing on the third, and as there has been no contact from the Corporal we must assume Corporal Pevensie, killed in action.**

Her knees went weak and refused to hold her up any longer. This couldn't be happening, at least she wasn't the only one. Helen and Susan and Lucy were crying as well. Her's might have said just Peter but she found out that Mr Pevensie – who had liked her so much – had also been assumed Killed in action. So in the next life it would be when she would see Peter again. That was all she had to hold on to now. But not all.

_Oh my love it's you that I dream of_

_Oh my love, since that day_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_

_Dancing with you in the summer rain_

_Doesn't matter what I do now_

_Doesn't matter what I say_

_Somewhere in my heart I'm always_

_Dancing with you in the summer rain_

She grew old by herself and every day wished for Peter to return to her. She wished every day to see those blue eyes again, that strong jawline, that soft as silk blonde hair. The only memory she had to hold onto that really made her smile was the one of them dancing in the rain waiting for his train. She would smile whenever she would remember his voice in her ear saying that he loved her.

"I love you too, Peter. My Hero, My King."


End file.
